


Al caer las luces

by Ruedi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: (Basada en el capítulo "Mr. Greg") Una perla siempre amará a su rosa, aún cuando esta apague las luces de su vida...





	Al caer las luces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Steven Universe" no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores (Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network, etc.)

**Al caer las luces**

_Capítulo único: El baile de nuestro amor_

Un paso, y otro.

Uno y otro, y otro más…

¿Esto se termina?

Sí, se acaba al fin…

¡Baila conmigo, rosa de brillantes pétalos!

Pero no puedes, hiciste tu elección, y aquél quien fue un desapercibido yuyo, hoy es la flor más hermosa del jardín, ¿no es así Rose?

¡No sabes lo maravillosa que te ves, haciendo volar tus pétalos al viento, cual mujer enamorada!

¿Amor? Sí, son esas increíbles luces que se encienden siempre que pienso en ti…

¿Esto se acaba…?

¡No, no se acaba! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame danzar contigo! ¡Déjame acariciar tus hermosos cabellos una vez más!

La ciudad tiene un brillo especial esta noche… ¡Necesito decírtelo! ¡Oh, mi Rose!

En esa pista de baile, sólo preparada para ti, elegiste la vida y el amor por sobre todas las cosas. Y él fue el ganador. No sabes cuánto me duele, pero verte danzar, hábil como siempre lo has hecho; grácil como una rosa; bella como la luna terrestre…

Esto se terminó, ¿no es cierto?

—Nadie será más hermosa que tú —y Perla lanzó aquélla rosa roja a las luces de la gran ciudad que, vista desde la altura, parecía fundirse con todos los colores de la noche.

Pero los pétalos de la flor volaron, revolotearon alrededor de la gema y una brisa encantadora se paseó junto a ella.

No, esto no se ha terminado…

…¿O sí? ¿Esto se ha terminado?

Las lágrimas de Pearl volaban al viento, junto a los pétalos, formando una danza de amor llena de belleza trascendental… Se abrazó a sí misma, llorando, pero sin dejar de sonreír…

Una perla siempre amará a su rosa… Aún cuando ésta apague las luces de su vida…


End file.
